mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Excelente por Natureza
thumb|left Tudo quanto te vier à mão para fazer, faze-o conforme as tuas forças. – Eclesiastes 9:10 Se existe algo que eu concorde com Charles Darwin é o seu processo de seleção natural, quando aplicado ao mundo dos negócios em tempos de crise. Eu sei que ele provavelmente nunca pensou nesse uso generalizado e descontextualizado das suas ideias, mas a realidade é que, em tempos difíceis, só os mais aptos sobrevivem. Pesquisadores de Taiwan publicaram os resultados dos seus estudos em 2008 apontando um novo sistema capaz de predizer o sucesso ou não de um empreendimento, baseado nesse modelo evolucionista (Ping-Chen Lin, Jiah-Shing Chen, A genetic-based hybrid approach to corporate failure prediction, International Journal of Electronic Finance). Uma série de variáveis são alimentadas num algoritmo que analisa o futuro financeiro da empresa baseado da sua aptidão. Especialistas apontam que uma empresa “saudável” não possui necessariamente uma lista de valores, práticas e índices absolutos, mas sim características próprias que a condicionam para melhor operar na sua área. Eu gostaria de sugerir, no entanto, que existe uma característica que faz parte de todo empreendimento saudável e apto para operar e sobreviver a qualquer crise: excelência. Mesmo com sinais de recuperação da economia mundial, o mundo dos negócios tem analisado cuidadosamente os erros e as fragilidades do sistema e das situações individuais, e procurado aprender e prevenir-se para as próximas ondas de desafios. Com as mudanças no panorama das empresas nos últimos 18 meses, hoje, as empresas estão sendo forçadas a investir em produtividade e eficiência para sobreviver. Melhorar os processos operacionais, de repente, tornou-se uma prioridade. Em muitos casos, a qualidade, independente da definição, torna-se a vantagem competitiva e o diferecial daquela empresa. Joseph M. Juran definiu qualidade como “aptidão para o uso”. W. Edwards Deming disse que “controle de qualidade não significa perfeição, mas a produção eficiente que o mercado espera”. Philip B. Crosby entendia qualidade como “conformidade com os requisitos”. Armand Feigenbaum, pai do TQM (Total Quality Management) definiu qualidade como “as características totais que compõem um produto ou serviço de marketing, engenharia, produção e manutenção pelo qual o produto e o serviço em uso alcançarão as expectativas do consumidor”. A onda da Qualidade Total cresceu após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas o conceito vem sendo discutido há muito mais tempo. minha sugestão, inclusive, é que a Biblia é o melhor manual de excelência. Na primeira página do Gênesis, Deus estabelece o Seu padrão de qualidade ao finalizar a Criação e colocar o selo “Muito Bom” (Gn 1:31). Toda a atuação divina na história segue essa característica do Seu caráter (Dt 32:4). A Sua lei (Sl 19:7), o Seu amor (1Jo 4:18), Seu plano de salvacao (Jo 3:16), a vida de Cristo (2Co 5:21) são excelentes e o conselhos aos seguidores é para que reproduzam essa qualidade (Mt 5:48). Existe uma advertência clara no livro de Provérbios: “Quem é negligente na sua obra já é irmão do desperdiçador” (18:9). Por isso a Biblia ensina que cada um deve buscar coisas irrepreensiveis (1Tm 5:7, 8) e até as palavras devem ser excelentes (Pv 8:6). Tudo quanto for feito, deve ser feito de coração, como ao Senhor (Cl 3:23). “Quer comais quer bebais, ou façais, qualquer outra coisa, fazei tudo para glória de Deus” (1Co 10:31). “Tudo o que é verdadeiro, tudo o que é honesto, tudo o que é justo, tudo o que é puro, tudo o que é amável, tudo o que é de boa fama, se há alguma virtude, e se há algum louvor, nisso pensai” (Fp 4:8). A Biblia, esse manual de qualidade, termina descrevendo, na sua última página, um Paraíso que supera todas as criações, invenções e imaginações humanas, e é excelente! A grande maioria da população brasileira, sendo cristã, nem mesmo precisaria de certificados de qualidade. Na verdade, Dr. Darwin, sobrevivem os que seguem a Deus. Por Marcelo E. C. Dias - Revista Destaque Empresarial PR. MARCELO DIAS Professor no Seminário Adventista Latino-Americano de Teologia. Pastor do distrito do Parque dos Trabalhadores da Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia. Estudou teologia no Brasil e Administração nos EUA. Completou o MBA na Califórnia e cursa o Mestrado em Teologia em São Paulo. É casado com Ana Cláudia V. Mainer.